A l'amour comme à la mort
by Breizh Namida
Summary: Quand Gaara, qui avait enfin réussit à être heureux, voit son monde s'effondrer autour de lui. La faute à qui? A Hinata...Mauvais résumé désolée soyez indulgents c'est ma première fic! Laissez des reviews si elle vous a plus PLEASE!


A l'amour comme à la mort

« Comment ai-je pu en arriver là? »

Sabaku no Gaara est assis sur une falaise qui surplombe le village ninja de Suna. Il observe la cité qui vit, des centaines de mètres sous lui. Son visage n'exprime qu'une douleur sans fond.

« Je croyais enfin que ma vie allait prendre un bon tournant. J'ai des amis comme Naruto, Matsuri, et j'avais enfin trouvé l'amour.

Hinata. »

Depuis un an jour pour jour, Hinata et Gaara vivent ensemble un amour sans failles. Du moins, qui semblait sans failles.

Pour fêter cet événement, Gaara avait voulu offrir à sa fleur de lune un cadeau original.

« Une fleur de sable piquetée de pierres précieuses. C'est le genre de cadeaux qui coûtent les yeux de la tête, mais on peut s'offrir certaines choses avec un salaire de Kazekage! »

Il rentra chez lui, tout content à l'idée de la surprise qui attendait Hinata.

Il franchit la porte en criant « Hinata-chan, j'ai un cadeau pour... »

Gaara n'a jamais fini sa phrase. De tout façon, Mlle Hyûga n'écoutait pas.

Elle embrassait passionnément Sasuke, le dernier des Uchiwa.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Gaara lâcha sa fleur de sable qui s'écrasa au sol.

Les diamants roulèrent jusqu'au pieds de l'héritière des Hyûga, qui regardait Gaara d'un air triste.

Sasuke, quand à lui, s'était mis en position de défense devant la jeune femme.

Gaara tentait désespérément de garder son calme, mais la tristesse et la colère l'emportèrent. Un serpent de sable vint s'enrouler autour du cou de Sasuke qui ne pu s'en débarrasser, malgré tous ses efforts.

-Lâche-moi, espèce de monstre! Croyais-tu vraiment que tu pourrais rendre Hinata heureuse?

Gaara pâlit sous l'insulte et le serpent s'enroula autour du cou du shinobi, qui perdit vite connaissance.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hinata prit la parole:

-Attends, Gaara-kun, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. En fait...

-Urusaï, Hinata! Je crois au contraire que j'ai tout compris.

Tu as du faire un choix entre le célèbre héritier des Uchiwa et le monstre Kazekage. C'est un choix que je peux comprendre, même si ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il ne me fait pas de la peine.

Hinata se tordait les mains, comprenant qu'elle allait allée trop loin.

-Écoute-moi, Gaara-kun,...

Gaara lui coupa la parole, d'une voix presque suppliante, cette fois-ci:

-Non, c'est bon, Hinata-chan. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais je t'en prie, ne parle plus. Cela ne me fait qu'encore plus mal.

Moi je t'aime, Hinata-chan...

Et sans ajouter un mot, il quitta la pièce et s'enfuit dans la nuit tombante.

Sans perdre un instant, l'héritière des Hyûga se jeta sur le corps inanimé de Sasuke en hurlant:

-Sasuke-san, aide-moi je t'en supplie, il faut que tu m'aide à arrêter Gaara-kun avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'horrible.

Mais Uchiwa Sasuke resta sourd à ses appels. Alors Hinata l'abandonna là et partit à la recherche du Kazekage.

« Que vais-je faire maintenant? »

Dans le cœur de Gaara, il n'y avait plus rien. Une tornade avait tout dévasté, laissant place à un gouffre sans fond.

Mais de ce précipice naquit une grande lucidité.

Il observait la nuit qui se déroulait dans la cité de Suna. Et dans l'obscurité naissante, un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du cinquième Kazekage.

Il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

-Mais tu es malade, Gaara no Sabaku! Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela? Et à moi! Je crois que tu t'es laissé envahir par ta peine. Alors ressaisis-toi!

Uzumaki Naruto était dans l'incompréhension totale. Était-ce bien le Gaara qu'il connaissait qui lui faisait une telle demande?

Celui-ci lui répondit d'une voix des plus calme:

-Écoute-moi, Naruto-san! Toi qui es amoureux de Haruno Sakura depuis toujours, je crois que tu peux comprendre ce que je te demande!

Sans Hinata, je ne suis plus rien. Juste un fantôme. C'est pour cela que je réitère ma requête:

Tue-moi!

L'entendre une deuxième fois n'atténuait en rien la surprise pour Naruto.

-Pourquoi moi, Gaara. Il existe dans ton village des tonnes de shinobis très puissants qui pourraient te ...tuer! Et de toute façon, cela n'a aucun sens. Il suffit de mettre les choses à plat avec Hinata-chan!

-Non. Cela ne me servirait qu'à avoir encore plus mal. Et si je t'ai demandé à toi de faire cela, c'est parce que tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami. J'ai confiance en toi et en ton Rasengan.

J'ai bien réfléchi, tu es ma seule solution. Quoi que je fasse, le sable me protègera. Sauf si il s'agit d'un jutsu très puissant et que je baisse ma garde.

Je t'en supplie, Narutto. Tu es mon ami.

Naruto était désemparé. Mais il avait bien senti que Gaara était au bout du rouleau. Tous les scénarios se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais il finit par lâcher un soupir et murmurer:

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors je veux bien t'aider. Mais es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions?

-Oui, j'en suis sûr.

Gaara et Naruto se tenait au sommet de la falaise qui surplombait Suna.

Un bel endroit pour une belle mort.

Naruto, aveuglé par ses larmes, s'approcha d'un pas et prit Gaara dans ses bras. La tristesse envahit les deux amis.

Le shinobi du sable se dégagea doucement et se plaça dos à la falaise.

Naruto lança son Kage Bunshin. Un orbe apparut dans sa main.

Durant l'opération, il observa son ami du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci semblait hypnotisé par la sphère couleur saphir.

-Gaara, as-tu une dernière parole?

Naruto avait pris la parole d'une voix tremblante. Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir dire cela un jour.

-Pourras-tu juste dire de ma part à Hinata qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire? J'ai compris son choix et je le respecte. Dis lui aussi que je lui souhaite s'être heureuse, même si ce n'est pas avec moi.

Merci, Naruto.

Le clone disparut. La nuit était complètement tombée sur la ville, seulement éclairée par le Rasengan, l'orbe de la mort.

-Tu es vraiment sûr, Gaara?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Sa réponse était une évidence.

Il leva les bras, abaissant sa garde, s'offrant ainsi à l'orbe tourbillonnant.

-Sayonara, Naruto-san.

Le shinobi se mit à courir. Un unique cri déchira le silence:

« RASENGAN! »

_Quelques jours plus tard... à l'enterrement de Gaara._

« J'ai lancé le Rasengan et je me suis mis à courir. Mon jutsu lui est entré dans la poitrine et l'a projeté avec une force incroyable dans la falaise. Quand la poussière s'est dissipée, je me suis approché de Gaara.

Un trou béant lui déchirait le ventre, et il crachait une grande quantité de sang.

Je l'ai allongé sur le sol. Je n'avais pas à retenir mes larmes. Je me suis agenouillé à côté de lui, et je me suis mis à hurler. De toute mes forces.

Quand mon cri enfin cessa, Je regardai à nouveau Gaara.

Il souriait malgré la rivière de sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Il le cracha difficilement et prit la parole d'une voix rauque mais qui semblait apaisée:

-Ne t'en fais pas...Naruto-san. Cela ne me fais... pas mal... du tout!

Merci pour tout ce que...tu as fait pour...moi.

Tu es...un véritable...ami. Quelqu'un sur qui...on peut...vraiment..compter.

Hinata...Aishiteru.

A ce moment, ses yeux se sont fermés. Ils ne se rouvriraient jamais, ne connaîtrait plus jamais la lumière. »

La scène fatidique tournait en boucle dans la tête de Naruto, qui était effondré.

Il se trouvait à l'enterrement, où presque toute la communauté shinobi se trouvait rassemblée, pleurant la mort du plus célèbre des Kazekage.

Il se tenait à côté de Temari, en larmes. Quant à Kankourou, il avait la tête baissée, prostré depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle.

Au début, Temari avait voulu tuer Naruto quand elle avait appris le suicide de Gaara, qu'elle qualifiait « d'assassinat maquillé »

« Un véritable ami aurait tout fait pour l'en empêcher, et ne l'aurait surtout pas tué de ses propres mains! »

Elle allait lancer son Kirikiri Mai, quand Naruto l'interrompit d'une voix calme:

« Tue-moi si tu le souhaite, Temari-san, mais cela ne nous ramènera pas Gaara. De plus, je ne croie pas qu'il aurait mieux fallu le laisser vivre.

Il avait le choix entre vivre torturé toute sa vie avec ce poids sur les épaules, ou mourir et laisser partir sa peine. Il a prit sa décision, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'en aurai empêché. Quoi que tu en dises, je suis aussi amoureux de Sakura qu'il était amoureux d'Hinata. Je peux donc te dire qu'il n'aurait pas vécu heureux. Elle était son premier grand amour, et il a préféré mourir que la perdre. C'était son choix, je l'ai respecté. »

A la fin de sa tirade, Temari pleurait dans les bras du shinobi de Konoha, qui masquait derrière son masque impassible sa détresse sans fond.

L'enterrement allait bientôt commencer quand une silhouette couleur nuit se glissa sans bruit entre les invités.

Temari l'aperçut du coin de l'œil, son chagrin se muant aussitôt en fureur sans bornes.

Elle sauta sur la silhouette, que Naruto reconnut tout de suite.

Hinata.

Les invités se rassembla autour d'eux trois, manifestement en colère.

On entendait Temari hurler à plein poumons:

-T'as encore le culot de venir ici après ce que tu _lui _a fait!

Je te déteste, je te hais! Je vais te tuer ici même, et crois-moi, personne ne l'empêchera, espèce d'enflure!

Hinata se laissait secouer par la jeune No Sabaku, qui semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle sur elle-même. Ce fut Naruto, qui fit cesser le combat en s'interposant. Il écarta doucement Temari, qui semblait subitement vidée de ses forces et de son courage. Il s'adressa ensuite directement à Hinata:

-Ne crois pas que je t'en veuilles, Hinata. Je sais que les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Même si pour l'instant je te hais, je ne t'en veux pas.

Mais je crois sincèrement que tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen de lui signifier que tu ne l'aimais plus. On aurait peut-être pu éviter ce gâchis.

Hinata releva doucement la tête, un peu surprise. Elle ne s'imaginait pas que Naruto puisse s'adresser avec autant de stoïcisme à celle que tout le monde voyais comme la meurtrière de Gaara.

Elle répondit de sa petite voix habituelle:

-Mais, Naruto-kun, contrairement à ce que tu crois, j'aimais et j'aime toujours Gaara.

Je suis venue pour m'expliquer. Pour vous expliquer à tous.

La foule resta silencieuse. Naruto l'invita d'un signe de tête à continuer.

-Depuis que nous étions ensemble, j'aimais Gaara comme je crois qu'il n'est pas possible d'aimer. Je me rends compte à présent que lui aussi m'aimait, mais sur le moment, devant son indifférence apparente, je n'en étais pas aussi sûre.

C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé ce service à Sasuke-san. J'ai fait semblant de l'embrasser devant Gaara-kun pour voir sa réaction. J'étais censée le lui dire tout de suite après, mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.

La foule assemblée autour d'elle resta sans voix. Ce fut au tour de Naruto de se jeter sur Hinata en lui hurlant au visage:

-Tu te rends compte de la portée de ton acte? Il te croyait infidèle, et il s'est suicidé pour te permettre d'être heureuse avec Sasuke!

Hinata ne put cacher sa surprise. Elle n'avait pas connaissance des derniers mots du Kazekage.

Naruto le savait, et utilisa une technique pour lui faire voir la mort de son compagnon.

Il injecta du chakra avec ses souvenirs, sa peine, dans le cœur de l'héritière des Hyûga. Cette dernière, qui savait décoder les flux de chakra, vit des images se former dans sa tête.

Après quelques secondes, des larmes coulèrent et Hinata s'enfuit, son chagrin décuplé.

Temari, qui avait assisté à la scène, détourna les yeux de la silhouette qui s'enfuyait pour reporter son attention sur la tombe de son regretté frère.

Une pierre tombale toute simple était décorée de cette épitaphe:

_Sabaku No Gaara_

_Godaime Kazekage du village de Suna_

_Mort pour son premier amour_

_« Une vie sans amour ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue._

_Une mort sans amour non plus. »_

Cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de Chiyo-baasama pour ramener Gaara à la vie.

Encore aujourd'hui, si vous vous rendez au village de Suna, vous pourrez voir cette tombe, croulant sous les fleurs et les encens. Vous y verrez sans doute Naruto, Temari, Kankourou ou un quelconque habitant de Suna venu y pleurer son Kazekage.

Si vous déplacez légèrement votre regard vers la gauche, vous y verrez y autre tombe. Dessus, il est écrit:

_Hinata Hyûga_

_Kunoïchi de Konoha_

_Morte pour rejoindre celui qu'elle aime_

_Pendant un an, elle est restée à ses côtés._

_A présent, ils sont ensemble pour l'éternité_

Fin


End file.
